Electric door locks for vehicles are commonly used to prevent unauthorized entry and such locks can be centrally activated. Recently, door locks with a second locking position have been used to prevent the lock from being opened by the internal handles, thus preventing the door from being opened, even if the window has been broken to gain access to the vehicle. Such locking mechanisms are known as a door double lock.
Known vehicle door double lock systems usually includes a controller, an actuator, a lock body, an inner handle and an outer handle. The handles are pivotably connected to the lock body by virtue of connecting rods. The controller sends a corresponding control signal to the actuator according to a received unlocking, central lock or double lock command, and the actuator executes a corresponding action according to the received signal to disconnect or connect the inner handle and the outer handle to the lock body, so that locking or unlocking is achieved. The known actuator is driven by two motors to achieve central (single) lock and double lock functions, which makes the actuator have a large size, complex structure and high cost.